marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrigenesis
=Overview= The exposure to the Terrigen Mists, or Terrigenesis is a process allowing the Inhumans to inhale the Mists obtained from the use of the Terrigen Crystals, in order to activate their Inhuman genes and ascend as meta-humans. A belief of the Inhumans is that the Terrigenesis revealed the true nature of the beings who go through it. =History= Origin Inhuman geneticist Randac isolated the catalyst for his people about 25,000 years ago,Videmus stated that Randac found the Terrigen 25,000 years ago ( ), while Karnak stated that the Inhumans were created from Homo neanderthalensis 25,000 years ago, and Randac found the Terrigen only a few centuries later ( ). he found what he named the Terrigen, material under crystal form, while he had taken the work of the Kree and intended to use it to evolve his people into weapons able to fight back if the Kree had to return. He created a controversy and divided his people by his works. Exposing himself to the Mists, Randac became a Godlike-entity. Functionment At the correct temperature and exposed to water, the cyrstal react to produce the Terrigen Mists, vapors who are pumped into the flux chamber during the Terrigenesis process, powering the Inhuman. Randac's original process was refined and regulated to avoid the accidents. During the Terrigenesis process (the exposure to the Terrigen begins, the Inhuman somehow forms a cocoon around them. =Effects= Inhumans "Attilans" Even among the Inhumans, the Terrigenesis isn't a common process, and not every Inhuman will go through it. Back in time, every of them was allowed, producing "radical" and "monstrous" mutations, while damaging the Inhuman gene pool. In order to stop that genetic loss, every Inhumans had go through a strict genetic screening before being allowed (or not) to transform himself. After "many millenia", that strict rule permitted the Inhumans to restore their genetic diversity. It was intended that many Inhumans went through the Mists and never came back. The Inhumans went through Terrigenesis demonstrated a nearly unlimited diversity of powers and mutations, as for the mutants or the Warpies. It is unclear if there is an hereditary impact concerning the mutations, as very few relations have been saw concerning the powers: * Petras Petragon is granted with a minotaur-like aspect, as his father Gorgon who has bovine features as well, but Gorgon's daughter Alecto only possess wings. * Ahura, Black Bolt's son, has demonstrated sonic powers on both Earth-616 and Earth-9997. On Earth-616, he has also shown limited telepathic powers, similarly to his uncle Maximus. * On Earth-98, Luna somehow acquired trichokinetic powers similar to her aunt Medusa. Infants/Children The last Attilan Inhuman to have gone through the Terrigenesis was Petras Petragon, nine years-old son to Gorgon. The process turned him in a minotaur-like creature, as an example of failure of the Terrigenesis. exposing herself and her foetus to the Mists]] As a general way, the Terrigenesis is mostly proceeded by older individuals, and is considered as kind of a rite of passage, a choice not taken by every Inhuman, and restricted by genetics screenings. Fetuses Black Bolt was exposed while in the womb to the Terrigen Mist as an experiment of his parents, Agon and Rynda. That experiment concluded with the birth of one of the most powerful Inhuman ever. Mutants The Beyonder, allegedly an Inhuman mutant, was exposed to the Mist, revealing both his mutant and inhuman genes, creating an unprecedented reaction, and granting him with godlike powers and awareness. 's Terrigenesis]] For some reason, he was erased from Black Bolt and the Inhumans' memories. Hybrids Theoretically, the Terrigenesis is authorized only for pure Inhuman born, and is denied to any persons descendant from humans. Although, there is a few cases of Inhuman hybrids known to have underwent Terrigenesis. Deviants ... Eternals (Deviant Mutants) Following the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Thane, son of Thanos's legacy was activated, revealing his lineage and its relation with Death, presumably along the Deviant syndrome mutation of his father. Humans: "Attilans", "Lost Tribes", "Hidden Ones" While the Genetic Council and the genetic screening prohibited the Terrigenesis to any Inhuman with human lineage, there is been many Inhuman descendants revealed through Terrigenesis: Using a Terrigen Bomb, a cloud of Terrigen Mist was released in Earth atmosphere, activating the Inhuman descendants (Born from the dissemination of some "Lost Tribes" among the, also called wrongly "Attilans" ) by forming a cocoon around them, cocoon which could open back instants later, or days. Karnak described the phenomenons as "Wild Terrigenesis" Also see the list of Post-Infinity Inhumans, activated by the Terrigen Bomb, mostly humans with Inhuman lineage and the list of List of New Inhumans still living. Also humans from their mutant side, the Inhuman/mutants hybrids may have differences in their Terrigenesis reactions. Mutants Luna, born from the mutant Quicksilver and the Inhuman Crystal, was tested by Reed Richards who stated that her mutant and inhuman genes had cancelled each other out and she was technically human. She was consequently denied the Terrigenesis by the Genetic Council. At six, she was exposed to the Terrigen Mists by Quicksilver, and she was granted with empathy by visual manifestation, and later empathic manipulation, but suffered both dependency over the Mists exposure and loss of control from her powers, requiring to wore shades to diminish those. Other Homo species Humans The Genetic Council had forbid for humans to go through Terrigenesis, due to the risk of uncontrolled mutations. A case of human (technically human due to her Inhuman and mutant genes cancelling each other) went through Terrigenesis would be Luna, described in the section about the Inhuman/Mutant hybrids. The Mists released from the Terrigen Bomb didn't seems to have affected the base-line humans, as Karnak stated that the Bomb didn't released Terrigen Mists, when Hank McCoy confirmed that all data suggested that the Mists were toxic to humans. Dr. Hydro, using the Terrigen Mists (possibly acquired from Maesltrom and or Phaeder), mutated his followers into green skinned scaly amphibians, the Hydro-Men. They were all depowered by Reed Richards, using an Anti-Terrigenesis Compound. ; Maelstrom entry Also humans, the mutants may have differences in their Terrigenesis reactions. Mutants Because of their human lineage, the mutants are supposed to be kept away from the Terrigenesis. Depowered Mutants Quicksilver, and also Beast while inspired by a divine vision, claimed to Black Bolt and Medusa the use of the Terrigen Mists, both persuaded that they could help the mutants after depowered the M-Day. Both demands were denied due to the necessity of a genetic screening and the impossibility for human descendants to go through Terrigenesis, and the fact that Terrigenesis would only bring bad to the mutants. Direct exposure The Mists were indeed able to restore the mutants powers of depowered mutants, but at higher and uncontrollable levels: * Quicksilver's speed was restored in the ability of vibrating his atoms in order to perform limited time-travel as replacement of his speed, and communicate with his future selves, while this powers was initially decaying him due to the lack of Terrigenesis. He will later learn to generate his own dupes using that powers. * Callisto recovered her heightened senses beyond her former level, making her suffer from any sensation and consequently throwing her into a coma. * Wicked's spirits came back but quickly was overwhelmed by her parents' ghosts, which she hadn't summoned. * Freakshow was able to turn into his monstrous form but seemingly stacked in that form, and stayed silent. * Purge's superhuman strength was restored at a higher level, but he quickly lost grip on his power, his muscle mass still growing. * Hub's teleportation was restored but her internal radar was quickly shut down. * Shola's telekinesis came back, along with his nightmares. * Hack's telepathy was restored. * Unus's force field power came back, but he lost control of it, blocking everything: sound, air, lights, telepathy and consequently suffocating and dying. The first shot of Mists had to be taken and wait for a few minutes before becoming effective. It was stated that for those powers to be perfected, the mutants had to be repeat the exposure to the Mists, and that the powers would eventually be completed to their former settings or domesticated at their level. Eventually, the effects of the mists faded naturally. Channeled exposure Quicksilver then somehow used directly the Terrigen Crystals by skin-touch on Reaper, restoring in seconds his powers. Active Mutants ... Other Earthlings species ... Dogs ... Apes: The Insimians ... Alien species ... Kree Maximus was tasked with the mission to adapt the Mist for the Kree evolution to start again, but he found out that the Mist weren't of any help for them, as no mutation occured. On Earth-200080, the Kree were seemingly affected by the Terrigen Rains, and were able to develop thanks to those mutations, upgrading their genetic core. Skrulls The Skrulls have been proved to be sensible to the Mist: During the Secret Invasion, Medusa tortured a Skrull by throwing him into the Mist repeatedly, developing random mutations along with great sufferance. Among the mutations were a furred gorilla-like arm, the other being turned into a snake-like being seemingly autonomous, and also an additional face with glowing eyes on the side of the head. It was stated by Finesse that the Mists didn't worked as power bestowal substance on the Skrulls, and that the supposed Skrull who impersonated Quicksilver's after M-Day (Pietro's lie) shouldn't had "regained his lost mutant powers" by using Terrigen Mists . Over-exposure ... water & Antigen Tree]] =Similar processes= The Kree experiments and technology has allowed other processes, similar to the Terrigenesis, to be achieved: Amphogenesis & Amphogen The Amphogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Badoon. It consists of a drop of the "irreplaceable diluted water from the dormant Amphogen" (it is unclear if it was absorbed or simply dropped on). Antigenesis & Antigen Tree The Antigenesis was used to power the Inhuman Kymellians. It consists in the consumption of the nectar of blooms of Antigen Tree. & Exogen Spice]] Exogenesis & the Exogen Spice The Exogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Kymellians. It consists in the inhalation of the Exogen Spice, using an instrument similar to a hookah. Isogenesis & Isogen Orbs The Isogenesis was used to power the Inhuman Centaurian. It consists in the injection of the extract of the Isogen Orbs. Xerogenesis & the Xerogen Crystals Using the Kree device Slave Engine, and empowering the Xerogen Crystals, the Inhumans were able to turn human in other creatures, the Alpha Primitives, by making them inhale the Xerogen Mists. =References= Category:Terrigenesis